An Unexpected Phone Call
by Kristen3
Summary: When David's school hearing test has unusual results, Daphne gets a phone call that may change the Crane family forever. On-going story based on some personal experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is an idea I've had for a few days now. I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with it, but I wanted to get what I do have up. Thanks to those who supported this idea when I first mentioned it! :) I'll try to have more posted ASAP!

"Well, David, it looks like I'm going to have to call your parents," the school nurse said. David could feel his palms sweating. He'd just had a routine hearing test. He had had one done every year. Why was the nurse calling his parents now?

The nurse noticed the scared look on David's face. "I just need to discuss the results of your hearing test with them. Nothing to worry about." She smiled at him, but David didn't find it comforting. "You may return to your class."

David's heart rate seemed to have doubled in the course of a minute. He wanted to ask if she was seriously sending him back to class, but he could tell she meant what she said.

He walked back to his classroom, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He could obviously hear, so why did the nurse see the need to contact his parents? He slipped back into his seat, trying to act as if the test had been no big deal. But, somehow, he knew it wasn't.

* * *

Daphne had never expected a phone call like this. Calls from David's school weren't out of the ordinary. He was often given awards for his outstanding grades, or for some other achievement. But when the caller identified herself as the school nurse, Daphne immediately felt uneasy. "Is he – is he all right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Crane. He's fine. We just did his annual hearing test. And there's something I think you and your husband should know."

Now Daphne was beyond confused. David had heard her just fine when she called him to come down to breakfast this morning. Sure, he hadn't come the first time, but what child did? "What is it? I know me son can hear."

"Your son's hearing is quite good. But not perfect. He missed certain frequencies. It's nothing serious, but it is something you should have checked."

Daphne's mind raced. _How on earth do I tell Niles this?_ She knew her husband loved classical music and opera, and he longed to share those passions with his son. She couldn't let herself think about the possibility. Slowly, Daphne realized that the nurse was still waiting for a response. "I'll talk to me husband tonight, and we'll decide what to do. Does David know about this?"

"No," the nurse replied. "I didn't see a need to upset him now. But you and your husband will have to let him know eventually. Please don't be too upset. This kind of thing happens sometimes. Even if he does have a hearing loss, he can still live a normal life. This isn't the end of the world."

"Right," Daphne replied, trying to sound confident. But inside, she wasn't nearly so sure. _It may not be the end of the world to you, but it certainly feels that way to me_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles didn't bother knocking. As soon as he got Daphne's call, he'd asked Mrs. Woodson to cancel his last appointment and came straight here. He let himself in the front door and was relieved to find Daphne standing right there. "What's the matter with David? Is he all right? Did they send him home?" The questions came out rapid-fire, as Niles pictured one awful scenario after another.

"He's still at school," Daphne answered, taking his hands in hers. They walked to the fainting couch. Daphne prayed she could find the words to tell him this. Music was a big part of Niles' life. It wasn't just his love of opera. He often mentioned _Heart and Soul_ as his favorite song, because of the memory it always evoked. Daphne knew he couldn't wait to tell David the story about his "date" with Da-Phyllis, and how it had inadvertently led to his and Daphne's first date. "David had his annual hearing test in school today."

"Oh," was all Niles could think of to say. These screenings were routine, and he knew they often helped identify children who were having trouble hearing. But David had never had any problem hearing before.

"The nurse said he missed certain frequencies during the test. She doesn't think it's serious, but what if it is? Oh, Niles."

Niles' heart broke as he saw tears beginning to form in his wife's eyes. "My love, don't panic. The nurse probably had to test a lot of kids in one day. Mistakes happen. She's probably just telling us as a precaution." He brushed the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

Daphne was so grateful for Niles. He was always there to comfort her whenever she needed it. For so many years, she'd seen him as nothing more than a good friend. She knew she'd never get over the regret, even though Niles had told her countless times that it didn't matter. She pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the present instead. "I hope you're right. I know how badly you want to take David to the opera and the symphony someday."

"If that proves to be impossible, I can't say I won't be disappointed, but it's not the end of the world," Niles said. He wanted more than anything to share the things he loved with his only son. But he remembered his own father, and how he had eventually made peace with the fact that his two boys were never going to be athletes. It was only right that he do the same for David. "Right now, the important thing is to make an appointment with the pediatrician, and take David for a hearing test."

"Right," Daphne replied. She was glad Niles was able to think about the practical part of the situation. She had been too shocked and upset to even think of what to do next. "But how do we tell David?"

"We just tell him that we have to take him to the doctor to get his ears checked. He might be scared, but we'll let him know that we don't know anything for sure yet. There's no sense in worrying David over something that could turn out to be nothing."

Suddenly, Daphne felt much calmer than she had since she got the phone call. It was all thanks to Niles. She leaned forward, kissing him. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here to calm me down."

"My love, you don't have to thank me. Whatever happens, we face it together. That's what we promised, right?"

Daphne nodded, smiling. They had made vows to each other several times, in three separate ceremonies. Of course she could count on Niles, for better or worse.


	3. Chapter 3

David became even more nervous when his mom told him he had a doctor's appointment after school. His friends had already been asking what was up with him, because he was unusually quiet. But he assured his classmates nothing was wrong. He knew his dad would've said that it often helps to talk about problems, rather than keeping them inside. But David figured his father would say that, since he made his living by getting people to talk about their problems.

"Now, David, I know you're worried about going to the doctor, but it's no big deal. The nurse just thinks it's a good idea to have your hearing checked, in case there is a problem," Niles said.

David nodded, but his father's words weren't at all comforting. If this appointment really wasn't anything serious, why were both his parents going with him? His mom usually took him, since his dad was busy with his own patients during the day. He considered asking about it, but decided not to. Even if this really was something serious, he could tell his parents weren't going to tell him.

They arrived at the pediatrician's office in no time. Even before David was born, Niles had done some research in order to find the top children's doctor in Seattle. He wanted to make sure that his son would be in the best hands possible. When they came into the waiting room, the doctor was already there. She quickly asked David to follow her back to an examination room.

Daphne followed behind her son, as she always had during David's visits.

When the doctor noticed that Daphne was planning to come along, she turned around, giving her a polite smile. "You can wait out here, Mrs. Crane. David will be just fine."

Before Daphne could even protest, the doctor was walking him into an exam room. Daphne turned to Niles. "I always go in with him."

"I'm sure the doctor felt that you might distract David. It's just a hearing test. Nothing to worry about."

Daphne wanted to tell Niles that there was no way this could be "nothing to worry about." It was David's future. Of course she was worried. But, like before, Niles managed to calm her anxiety.

Niles gently walked her over to a seat. By some miracle, the waiting room was empty. He couldn't help but be grateful for the lack of sick, screaming children that one would expect to see here. Daphne's expression showed that she was still worried about David. "Even if it turns out there is a problem with his hearing, it'll be OK. He can still do all the things he's always wanted to. It won't be the end of the world."

"I know," Daphne admitted. "But he's my baby. I just don't want there to be anything wrong with him. I love him, Niles."

"I do, too. He's a miracle I never would've thought possible if you hadn't come into my life. I now know that fatherhood is everything Frasier always said it would be."

Touched by his words, Daphne reached out to caress his cheek. Because it had taken them so long to get together, they were both extremely aware of what life had been like before. It made everything about their life together that much better, because they understood exactly how precious it was.

Niles and Daphne were still lost in their own world when the doctor emerged with David. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Well, the nurse was right to have you bring David in."

Immediately, Daphne felt all her fears come rushing back. "You mean there is something wrong with me son's hearing?"

"David's hearing test did show that there was definitely a problem. But I looked in his ears and noticed some fluid. It usually goes away on its own, and once it does, hearing returns to normal. We'll need to monitor it to make sure the fluid actually does go away, but I'm confident that he'll make a full recovery."

Daphne let out an intense sigh of relief when she heard the words _full recovery_. She had been picturing her son going through life with a permanent disability. But knowing that this was something that could be cured was an enormous weight off her shoulders. Daphne crossed the room to where her son stood. "David, you're going to be just fine."

David reluctantly allowed the hug. "I know, Mom."

As he watched his wife and son, even Niles couldn't help thinking about how lucky he was. Perhaps it was time to have a talk with the man responsible for this good fortune: his own father.


	4. Chapter 4

When the three got into the car to go home, their good mood remained. David announced that the first thing he was going to do was to call his friends. Daphne smiled, glad to see her son back to his normal self.

When they arrived at the Montana's parking area, Niles stopped the car, turning to his wife. "Why don't you and David go inside? I'll be there soon. There's something I need to do."

Daphne nodded, understanding. "I love your father. I've always been grateful that he took me in."

"My love, how did you know where I was going?" Niles asked in astonishment.

"Well, I _am_ a bit psychic, you know." Daphne laughed.

"How could I have forgotten?" he asked. "I won't be long, I promise."

"Take all the time you need. David and I will be just fine."

Niles knew he could never be more grateful for her. It was all the more reason he had to pay his father a visit.

A few minutes later, Niles found himself knocking on his father's door. He was a bit nervous, knowing how his father hated to talk about feelings. But he would not give up, no matter how hard Martin Crane tried to push him away.

Martin heard the knock and went to the door, wondering who it could be. He was stunned to find Niles standing there. "Where's Daph, and my favorite guy?"

"They're at home. Is Ronee here?"

"She's out running errands," Martin said, shaking his head.

"Daphne and I just came from taking David to the doctor. The school thought he might have a problem with his hearing. It turned out to be a bit of fluid in his ears, which should go away on its own. I got to thinking how I wouldn't have Daphne _or_ David in my life if it weren't for you. Thanks, Dad."

Martin smiled. "I'm glad that Daphne makes you happy. But, you know, I didn't really hire her for you. I just wanted her because she seemed nice, and I knew she drove your brother crazy. The rest of it, I can't take credit for."

"But still!" Niles protested. "I wouldn't have even met her if it weren't for you. And there's something else. Daphne mentioned how much I love the opera and classical music. I'm anxious to share those things with David someday. But I've realized that he may have no interest in them. I'll be disappointed, but I want David to know it's OK to follow another path. That's something I learned from you."

"It took me a lot of years to learn that. Your mother and I fought more than once over the way I kept trying to get you boys to play sports. Finally I realized she was right. I was wasting my time making you do something you hated. I'm so sorry."

"It's OK, Dad. You were trying to be a good father. You were there for Frasier and me when it counted." Suddenly, Niles could feel his eyes becoming wet.

"Look, Niles, I probably haven't said this enough, but...I love you. You and Frase helped me see that there was life after I got shot. And now look at me. I still don't know what Ronee sees in me!"

"I do," Niles replied. "She sees the same thing I do. A good man."

For a moment, Martin was speechless. He tried to think of something clever to say, in hopes of diffusing some of the awkwardness. But nothing came to him. "Well, thanks for coming by. Give Daphne and David a hug for me, will you?"

"Of course, Dad. They both know you love them. And thanks again."

Martin glanced at the small clock he kept near the TV. "You better get out of here. There's a Mariners game coming on, and I don't want to miss it!"

Niles smiled, knowing this was his father's way of throwing him out. "OK, Dad, I get the hint. Hope they make to the Superbowl this year."

For a moment, Martin was tempted to, once again, correct his son's use of sports terminology. But he could tell by Niles' grin that this time hadn't been an accident. All he could do was roll his eyes and try not to laugh. Sure, Niles and Frasier had never been the athletes he'd wanted, but they were good boys. Of that, Martin was certain.

As his father closed the door, Niles felt even lighter than he had before he'd come here. The ordeal with David's hearing may not have been pleasant, but at least it had reminded Niles of something very important. He had a good family, and he could never forget that.

**The End**


End file.
